


How About Now?

by 221A_brina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (Now that all of the children have grown up?), Alan Parsons Project joke, And how, Another (first) attempt at smut, Autonomic response, F/M, I Love You, If at first you don't smutceed..., Just after first time(s), New love, Phrack Fucking Friday, Phracking Aww-dorable, Positively Absolutely, Sexy Times, They are so effin' married, Where do we go from here?, pff, relationship navigation, serious discussion, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Phryne and Jack have finally slept together. Now what?





	How About Now?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea nugget for this fic hit me around Valentine’s Day. I think there were some conversations/fics about whether or not folks thought Phryne would or wouldn’t (want to) marry Jack, whether they’d have an open relationship & if he’d ‘be ok/accept it’ if she ~~did other men~~ had other lovers, etc… Here’s my/a take on that.
> 
> Ok... I've closed my eyes, and am blindly reaching out and pushing ‘post’ and hoping for the best. Fingers (but not eyes) crossed.

Jack stirred slightly. Phryne was tucked into his side watching him sleep. Even breaths caused his muscled chest to rise and fall. She was mesmerized; the steady rhythm calming and soothing her. It was something so simple, yet she felt she might never tire of it.

She was astonished that they had finally crossed this threshold in their relationship. For so long they had danced around each other. At times sinking into a close orbit, but never quite melding. No… melding wasn't right. Neither was blending. How to describe them, even she had no inkling. They were simply Phryne and Jack. Jack and Phryne. _Well, perhaps not 'simply_ _’._ They’d always enjoyed the back and forth of clever banter, bouncing ideas off one another, and working through cases. The spark, the chemistry… or magnetism, if you will, had always been strong between them, and it showed no signs of dissipating.

Though their first several couplings had been rife with awkward fumblings, earnest intentions, and false starts, the release had been nothing short of an explosive and intoxicating release of built up tension and pent up passions.

She really shouldn’t have been surprised to discover that making love with Jack was unlike anything she’d experienced with any of her past lovers. It was more… She squinted, blowing out a measured breath in contemplation. More… ? Her mind grappled with the conundrum. More what, she wasn’t sure.

She was having difficulty putting her finger on the right words, the right feelings. Phryne snickered at the double entendres, recalling exactly what she _had_ been able to put her fingers on in the last several hours, and all the delicious and overwhelmingly _right_ feelings that came with it. She smiled wickedly. Her body, still tingling and pleasantly sore, roused again just thinking about it.

At one point, as Jack ravished her, he’d whispered endearments along her skin. One declaration in particular made her momentarily freeze. He had continued his ministrations, unaware of her discomfort. Later, he repeated it as he gazed into her eyes, gently stroking her cheek, and bringing them to a mind voiding release. "I love you, Phryne! GodIloveyou.”

She had once told him that he had a heart as big as the Pacific Ocean. She was now quite certain she had underestimated those depths. 

Her mind was a whirlwind. Emotions rose and swirled around like leaves in a dust devil. Every time she thought she’d grasped the right word, it was whisked away by the churning winds, leaving her empty handed. Her fingers mirrored the tempest in her mind, as she absent-mindedly traced circular patterns on Jack’s chest and nipples and continued to wrestle with her thoughts. 

Moments later, arousal waking him, Jack placed his hand on top of hers to still it. He leaned forward kissing the crown of her head before bringing his fingers under her chin to look up at him. "I can hear you thinking. What is it, Phryne? What has you so vexed?"

"Me. You. Us. This." She smiled, eyes unfocused, and squeezed his hand.

He scooched up into a sitting position; leaning against the padded headboard, he opened his arm in invitation. She shimmied up tucking into his side and lay her head above his heart.

He softly carded his fingers through her raven locks. "Tell me about it. I promise I won't bite." A smirk blossomed followed by a mischievous glint in his eye. "Welllll... " he waggled his eyebrows, “I will, but only if you ask nicely,” he said in an attempt to diffuse her distress. He could feel her smile, her cheek moving on his chest. _Mission accomplished._

"I… you… " she started, her fingers twirled in his sparse chest hair as she searched for the right words. "You know I adore you, Jack."

“I’m fairly sure your adoration was more than evident a number of times last night. Yes?” he replied, encouraging her to continue.

“You know what I mean. And I do.” She paused again, her heart beating rapidly as she attempted to still the whirlwind inside. “Love you, you know.”

Jack rested his chin on her head and nodded, not wanting to stem the flow of her words, waiting for the inevitable “but” and the other shoe to drop.

“But… ” she began, unsure of what came next, the irony of which, was not lost on her. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, attempting to sort through her thoughts.

And there it was. The silent thud landing in the pit of his stomach like a sucker punch. His heart raced in anticipation; steeling himself, he waited for her next words, his next breath depending on them. He stilled under her touch, not daring to look at her face in fear of what he might find there.

“You know I can’t stop being who I am, Jack.” Her hand stilled, digits spreading wide over his heart.

“And I would never want you to. You know that, Phryne. This…” he cupped her cheek and tenderly stroked down to her chin. “This is who I fell for. Hopelessly and completely, God help me,” his voice a low rumble vibrating on her ear. “I know you’re not the marrying kind. I’m not asking for that. I understand that all too well.” He chuffed. “Seeing how mine was a failure… I’m certainly not a shining example of a successful marriage.” He paused again, this time taking in a deep breath and rubbing his brows and temples with his free hand.

“So where do we go from here? Hmm?” She sat up and looked at him.

“I don’t want to be just another dalliance, Phryne. I can’t… ” He drew in a shuddering breath, hesitating before beginning again. “I don’t think my heart could take it. It nearly killed me before.” His eyes began to well, memories of their painful discord coming to mind. His chin sank to his chest, golden lashes resting on his cheeks.

“Oh, Jack… ” It was her turn to raise his face to look at her. “You could never be a dalliance to me. You are so much more than that.” Her hands gently cradled his face, eyes begging him to understand her unspoken words.

His hands enveloped hers drawing them down, his eyes following suit. “I don’t regret what we’ve done,” he said tentatively, “or where it’s taken us - where we are right now, but… ” he braved a glance upward, “down the line, I can’t be sure that this was the wisest course of action; you being you, and me being me. One or both of us is liable to get hurt.”

She concentrated on their hands, gathering her thoughts. “It’s… I’m… this is all completely new to me. And frankly, it scares me. More than a little.” She worried her fingers across his. “I do love you.” Their eyes held momentarily, then she looked away. “Those are words I’ve rarely uttered, which in itself, is somewhat frightening. Many of the men I’ve known in the past wanted to dominate me, control me. It was suffocating,” her mind flashed back to Paris, “René was the worst of them,” she shuddered and shook her head, trying to clear it. “But… ” her gaze wandered again, “with you, it’s different… it feels… freeing. I’ve never felt like this before, Jack. Not like this, not like us,” she declared, gesturing between them. “And… I’m not sure how.” Phryne hung her head at the loss for words. Her voice began to break, tears threatening.

The tension in his hands eased. The confusion and pleading in her voice tugged at him, and he met her eyes. The roiling emotions sweeping across her face echoed the feeling in his chest.

“I can’t promise you forever, Jack,” she stated, her tone edging on the defensive.

“No one can, Phryne,” he responded, resignedly. His large hands gently enveloped hers. Their fingers interlaced, his thumbs softly grazing her pulse point.

She tried to smile and put on a brave face. “What’s forever but one moment connected to the next. One day strung together to the next for longer than you can imagine.” Her fingers massaged his as she spoke. Tears that were welling only moments ago dissipated slightly as she continued.

“I’m not asking for forever Phryne.” The gamut of emotions running across his face, and the tone in his voice told her he was just as uncertain as she. “And I’m not asking for marriage, or, or a life-long commitment. I just… ” He brought their joined hands to rest on his chest. “I guess I just want to know that I’m not some trifling or passing fancy. Some novelty to be discarded the moment the next new plaything comes along, the next paramour in your parade of men.” He turned to face her, though his eyes stayed fixed on their hands.

“Oh, Jack… You’ve never been a passing fancy. Not to me. Never to me.” She leaned in and kissed their joined hands.

The gravity of her words sank in, reassuring him momentarily, giving him courage to continue. “And as liberal minded as I am, and as much as I want to be more for you, for us… there are things I might not be able to change either.” He turned his head and shrugged. “It’s true… no one knows what life may bring. Life, by its very nature, is uncertain. Something made very apparent in our line of work.” He studied her, trying to read her face. “No guarantees, eh?”

Phryne nodded almost imperceptibly, a frown pulling down the corner of her full, unadorned lips.

A tear escaped, spilling down his cheek. “So where does that leave us? At an impasse, a stand-off?” His heart was heavy and unsure. “Both of us seeking assurances that neither can give? Damned if we do. Damned if we don’t.”

“I can guarantee one thing, Jack. I’ll never leave you in the dark about my feelings and desires.” She laid a hand over his heart, pledging her promise. “And I can promise you now, for however long that ‘now’ will last.”

He returned the pledge, his hand covering her breast, her heart beating a wild tattoo, “And I can promise you today and tomorrow, and as many tomorrows you’ll have me, Phryne.” A tear landed on his hand as she bowed her head. "It's not going to be easy." 

"Nothing that matters is easy." She gave him a hopeful smile. 

Feeling more reassured, Jack leaned in leaving a lingering, feather light kiss on her bare lips. When he pulled away, a light returned to his eyes, and a weight lifted from his heart. “So I guess we’ll have to figure this out moment by moment, then? Day by day. Together?”

“Yes, Jack. Together,” she said, returning and deepening the kiss.

“Do you love me, Phryne? Will you be with me now?”

The apples of her cheeks flushed when she nodded, licking her lips. “Mmm… ” A lascivious grin erupted on her face. “Positively.” She straddled his legs, capturing his thighs between hers, and began to slowly glide back and forth over his swelling erection. “Yessss.” She hissed, her body reigniting, craving more.

Jack sat up, allowing her legs to wrap around him as she pressed her breasts to his mouth. He grunted, hit by the sudden flash of déjà vu. He reached for the smooth globes of her derrière, lifting her so his mouth could better partake in the bounty she presented, tongue laving each milky white breast, teasing each nipple erect.

His hand found its way to her heat slicked center, stroking and flicking, until she pleaded. “Jaaaackk… I… need you… Now!” Her hand fumbled downward, blindly reaching for his cock, but landing on his thigh. She huffed in frustration.

A muffled snort tickled her breast. His hand stilled; a gasped mewl escaped her lips, her body throbbing, dripping in anticipation. “Mmm… ” he growled, then twisted to his side, effectively rolling her onto her back. “Absolutely.”

She chuckled at the unceremonious change in position, delight in their ability to laugh during their lovemaking washing away all the previous tension.

Jack looked longingly, lovingly at the goddess below him, worshiping her with his eyes, slowly raising himself over her. Phryne could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. She feasted on the long line of his body balancing above her, the want evident in her gaze, eyes dark with desire, body humming.

He drew out the moment, hovering over her. Hovering, yet not touching. Balancing on the precipice. He dipped ever so slightly grazing his engorged cock over her folds, slowly teasing back and forth, coating himself with her essence. He gasped as she wrapped her fingers around his hard length, stroking and twisting until he hissed, buttocks rigidly clenching. If she kept going, he knew he’d spill right then and there. All he knew was that he wanted, no, needed, to bury himself inside her as she let go. Lidded eyes opened just in time to see hers flutter shut.

“Jaaack… ” Another shuddering moan escaped as her body arched to his, every nerve on fire, every inch of her skin desperately demanding contact with his, internal muscles aching to surround him.

He lined up to her center, dipping into her entrance. Her eyes flared as she trembled in anticipation. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, “How about now?”

“Yesss… ” Her mouth flew open wide; guttural moans wrested out of her as he plunged in hard and fast, withdrawing almost completely, leaving only tip and talented fingers to massage her sensitive nub before diving back again. “Ahhhhhh… Ohhhhh… JJJJaaaa… ”

As they wavered on the brink of release, Jack brushed her sweat dampened locks from her face, asking again, “How about now?”

“Now, Jack! Nnnn… aaaahhhh.” He sank once more into her depths, cutting off her words and all thought. The explosive release left them shuddering from the aftershocks for what seemed like hours. Neither able to move, neither wanting to move, content right where they were. And where they were, was home.

 

* * *

 

2 September, 1932

 

Phryne Fisher wafted into City South in a flurry of fur, feathers and French perfume. She waved a sunny greeting to Constable Collins as she continued through the swinging door that led back to Detective Inspector Robinson’s office.

She entered just as he was hanging up his telephone, looking up at precisely the moment she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

“Hallo, Jack!”

“Ah! Miss Fisher,” came his succinct reply, along with an almost imperceptible nod and cant of his head.

“Hugh said there was something important you had to ask me? In person?” Phryne asked, setting her purse on the desk in front of her. “It all sounded rather cryptic.”

“Yes. Yes I did.” Jack rose from his chair and walked to the door she had just entered through, and closed it.

She remained seated, brows creasing as she regarded him. Curious to know the reason for the summons, she continued to study his face, searching for an answer. She settled for folding her hands daintily in her lap and looking up, wide-eyed as he approached.

He stopped in front of her chair, leaned back and perched on the end of his desk. His face still stony, inscrutable.

“So… you wanted to ask me something, Jack?” Her fingers plucked at an imaginary piece of lint somewhere in the vicinity of her knees.

A slow, secret smile crept across his face. He leaned over, setting his hands on the armrests of her chair, effectively boxing her in. He brought his nose a hair’s breadth from her face, his gaze lost in her exquisite sea green eyes. Golden lashes fluttered, and reacquired their focus, dipping only momentarily to scan along her lips as he licked his own. “How about now?”

Phryne reached up, grabbed his face and brought him in for a searing and intensely satisfying kiss. When her eyes finally opened, she found herself standing in Jack’s embrace. “Positively.” She pulled back slightly to adjust his tie. “Don’t be late for dinner tonight. Mr. Butler said he was preparing something special.” Her hands continued smooth down his lapels.

“He is… at my behest, in fact.” He grinned the grin of a man who knows a secret. “A special dinner to commemorate a special day.”

“Is that so?” she smirked, carefully wiping off the traces of lipstick from his lips with the pad of her thumb.

“Mmm… It is, after all the third anniversary.” He nuzzled her neck, laying down gentle kisses and stroking his tongue up towards her ear.

“Third anniversary?” Her mouth gaped wide and her lids dragged shut due to his studious attentions.

“Mmm-hmmm.” His baritone vibrated against her earlobe, sending a frisson of electricity in a decidedly downward direction. “Three years ago today, I improved on my romantic overture.”

Phryne chuckled, throaty and low. “Indeed you did, Inspector.” She leaned in to catch his earlobe between her teeth, causing Jack to hiss; a groan rumbled from deep within his chest, causing her nipples to pebble instantly. She reached behind him, grabbing her purse with one hand and squeezing his well-muscled arse with the other.

“Is there any way you might be able to leave work early? Perhaps enjoy an appetizer before dinner?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Well… I do have a number of reports to file. Could take ho-urs.” He teased, stretching out the word.

She tucked her purse under her arm and stroked his growing erection through his trousers, squeezing gently before releasing her grip. “How about now?”

His knees began to buckle, and he stumbled back into his desk. “Absolutely.” He quickly spun around and grabbed his hat and coat off the rack. "And how."

Jack donned his hat and proffered an arm to Phryne. They quickly exited the office, reaching the desk seconds later. “I’m off, Collins. It seems I’m needed at home.”

“Right, sir. Good night then.” A distracted Constable Collins continued with his task, nodding in the direction of his superior and his companion. “Miss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to the MFMM Music from the TV series (love it) and just adore the song “Positively Absolutely.” It clicked with me as something the two of them might adapt for their own use as a way of saying ‘I love you’ to each other.
> 
> Here’s a link to the sheet music & lyrics:  
> https://nla.gov.au/nla.obj-167720558/view?partId=nla.obj-167720671#page/n1/mode/1up
> 
> Here’s a link to the song from the MFMM Album:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ie4pGnseMKU
> 
> **(Does She Love Me?) Positively-Absolutely**  
>  by Sam Coslow and Jean Herber c. 1927 Sydney (Yes, it's an Australian song!)  
> Sung by Harry Reser and His Six Jumping Jacks
> 
> Played at the end of S1E2: “Murder on the Ballarat Train” 
> 
> People think there’s something wrong with me,  
> ‘Cause all day long I’m writing poetry,  
> First I laugh and then I start to bawl.  
> I’m not crazy, I’m in love that’s all.
> 
> Does she love me? Positively!  
> Do I love her? Absolutely!  
> Positively, absolutely and how,
> 
> Is she nifty? Positively!  
> Under fifty? Absolutely!  
> Positively, absolutely a wow,
> 
> And was she hard to get?  
> Did I say no?  
> And does she love to pet?  
> Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,
> 
> Oh baby, Does she love me? Positively!  
> Do I love her? Absolutely!  
> Positively, absolutely and how,
> 
> They say that there isn’t anyone,  
> Who’s sure of anything beneath the sun,  
> But one thing I’m positive about.  
> Folks, you’ll understand me when I shout.
> 
> Does she Charleston? Positively!  
> And Black Bottom? Absolutely!  
> Positively, absolutely and how,
> 
> Classy figure? Positively!  
> Full of vigor? Absolutely!  
> Positively, absolutely a wow,
> 
> Does she know how to neck?  
> Did I say no?  
> And ruin a dinner check.  
> Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,
> 
> Oh baby, Is she swell and “high falutin’,”  
> Am I proud, you’re “doggone” ‘tootin’,  
> Positively, absolutely and how.
> 
>  
> 
> *Interesting bit of trivia re: Harry Reser – he was the 1st cousin of Orville & Wilbur Wright (The Wright Brothers – inventors of the airplane).


End file.
